1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display panel uses organic light emitting diodes, which are self-light emitting diodes, to display an image. Because the organic light emitting display panel has excellent luminance and color purity, it has drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
The organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of red pixels, green pixels, and blue pixels, and thereby displays various color images.
When such organic light emitting display devices are manufactured, the organic light emitting display devices are tested in panel units or sheet units in order to improve the test efficiency so that a plurality of organic light emitting display panels are concurrently tested in a mother substrate state before scribing.
At this time, when a test signal is supplied to a test line, the testing may not be efficiently performed due to a waveform distortion caused by a voltage drop (IR drop) and a signal delay (RC delay).